Blue Shades
by Oliva9
Summary: AU. Kaito Kid is on a mission: find Pandora and put an end to its influence over his life. But in order to do that, he has to do the unthinkable, which is risking his whole career by infiltrating the best prison of the world as a prisoner himself, although nothing is what it looks like. Now, if he could just get the extremely appealing janitor to like him...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone!_**

 ** _Wow, third fanfiction, and the first one with multiple chapters! I'm so glad to finally be able to publish it. This idea has been bothering me for a loooooong time, but I never had the guts to write it down up until now. I mean, it's a big responsibility and I feel as if I were giving a little bit of my soul every time I write something. So please, be patient with me._**

 ** _This is an Alternative Universe set in the same world as Detective Conan, you know, that fantastic anime (and never-ending!). I love both the couples and the cases, and this writing is my way of honoring them (and of bringing the couples together since the anime is being a pain in the neck about it). It's almost the same scenario, but I made a few tweaks here and there which I think will be very interesting. And if everything goes well, I might keep on writing it!_**

 ** _Of course, I don't own the characters nor the anime. I'm just a petty thief who's 'borrowed' them for my personal schemes ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _You love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. That's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart, maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks._

 _You see two people, and you think, 'They belong together'. But nothing happens. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable._

 _That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight. We feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burdens that allow us to fly._

 _-Bones (TV series)_

* * *

The headlines in the newspapers from almost all of Japan practically shone with exuberant triumph and a, probably unnecessary, sly cockiness. The same thing could be said from both the radio and the TV.

At first, no one believed the news though. Who would anyway? He was the Arsène Lupin of the 21th century. The ones who were hit the hardest were his fans, who sent tons of letters to the press demanding the truth and went to the point of marching through the streets with banners included. It was kind of ridiculous, really.

But to them, he represented the freedom and elegance of the human soul, the playful and untamed spirit that everyone cherished that broke through the barriers of rules and logic. So you can imagine their reactions when they heard the news or stood in front of the building, waiting for a white hand glider sailing through the sky and found instead a handcuffed magician on the entrance. So yes, banners and letters it is.

Because even if they knew in their hearts that he was captured, even if they refused to believe the truth, they still hoped that he'd escape the claws of the so-called justice and make his appearance again. All of them fought viciously against common sense to honor the brave man who dared to do the same.

He had a faithful audience indeed.

The dreaded headlines said the following: "KAITOU KID, THE PHANTOM THIEF, HAS BEEN ARRESTED!"

'This,' Kaito thought to himself, 'is the most boring experience I have ever been through in my entire life.'

He once read an article about it. It was something called along the lines of 'Science Proves You Can Die Of Boredom'. As crazy as it sounded, it said that people who lacked curiosity or spent most of their lifetime bored were 2.5 times more likely to develop heart or brain disease due to inactivity of neuron connections. Weird? Definitely. At first, he had dismissed such a thing as pure nonsense. However, at that particular moment, he started to reconsider the credibility of that article.

Kaito squirmed hopelessly. The _very_ hard chair he was sitting on had been digging holes on his skin for almost… what, an hour? It didn't seem so; in fact, it felt like days since he was put into that stupid vehicle and departed to prison. The position of his handcuffed hands on his back, his immobilized legs and blindfolded eyes didn't help his nerves either, which were already brimming with itchy hot _restlessness_ , as if his insides were slowly solidifying.

'Is that what they're gonna do to torture me?' he thought, reminded by earlier. 'Bore me to death?' He found that even more ridiculous than the article itself, and ironically, the idea amused him for a couple of minutes.

Besides, his hands meant a lot to him. Not only did they pull out almost all of his magic tricks, they were one of his most prized possessions, his utmost psychological comfort in times of need. He felt immensely lost without them.

He couldn't do anything about it though. When he was captured, the method of transportation to the facility was the least of his concerns, even though he would've suffered the consequences one way or another. So it was natural of him to search for a cure to his pained consciousness and choose the guards he knew were there even though he couldn't see as a solution.

"So," he started, his voice cheerful and loud despite his situation. A collective gasp of surprised voices that were used to the silence filled the room. "I'm being sent to one of the most secure prisons in the world, huh? I'm flattered. I didn't know you had such a high opinion of me."

Silence.

"But I'm curious, are there any other prisoners there or is it just gonna be me? Cause if that's the case, a companion would be nice."

Kaito heard some movement from his left side and a male voice said, "You'll have company all right."

He grinned, although it didn't feel the same without his costume on. "Thanks for the answer, gentleman. No one's bothered to tell me anything up until now. You've been the kindest so fat." He could already imagine the uneasy looks everyone was giving him, which made his grin grow.

"You know," he continued, "if you want to ask me anything about myself, I'll answer at the best of my ability. Don't be shy," he drawled the last part in a way that would make a Buddhist twitch for the rest of his life. "This may be the only chance you'll get."

More movement, this time from everywhere, and then a female voice asked, "Will you say anything else besides what you've already said?"

Kaito's grin stayed firmly in its place. "I'm deeply sorry for disappointing you my lady, but that'll depend on the question." Then, as an afterthought, "However, I might succumb with the right level of persuasion. After all, I'm a gentleman, and gentlemen have weak hearts."

"You're a thief Kid," the same voice stated. "Not a gentleman."

"A thief _and_ a gentleman," he answered amused.

Another male voice interrupted their conversation. "We don't care what you are, Kid. A gentleman, a teenager, a potter, it doesn't matter. You're going to jail, and that's final."

Kaito sighed dramatically. "Jail. Such harsh letters for the world to digest. But there's also a different ring to it, don't you think? A kind of shortness that begins with abrupt intensity and ends as quickly as it started, like love at first sight."

A tense pause followed. Then the first male voice spoke. "You're not going to escape this time. The Tomb isn't like any other prison, there's a reason why we're sending you there."

He knew that reason. After he was arrested, he had been deprived of any items that could be used to escape and they had also tried to pinpoint his identity to no avail. He was just like a phantom, appearing from nowhere. And on top of that, the fact that he was a teenager complicated matters even more. The memory of their faces when they discovered it still made Kaito chuckle in amusement.

Given those circumstances, no one had known exactly what to do with him. His crimes were too high for a light sentence, but he was far too young to undergo any serious punishment, let alone a forceful interrogation. In the end, it was decided he was to be sent to the most high-security prison in the country for a year. That way, they could make sure he'd amend for his crimes and at the same time prevent anything too terrible from happening to him.

"The Tomb." Kaito repeated with a slight hint of disbelief. "Appropriate, but you need to come up with longer names."

"I'm being serious Kid."

"So am I."

The voice grunted in irritation. "Forget it."

Kaito would have none of it though. "On the contrary, I'm very intrigued by this prison. In fact, I feel like I'm about to venture to one of the darkest places on Earth! It's a little exciting, like when you're standing at the top of a large building and are tempted to jump off." Only mentioning it made him miss that sensation.

"But you can choose whether to do it or not", the guard replied.

"Look, let me ask you something." A new male voice inquired. "Why are you so relaxed? Even though you won't be alone that place isn't pleasurable at all. And that company you're fantasizing about is composed of the most dangerous criminals in the entire planet. If we don't make your life miserable, they will."

"Ehhhh…", Kaito pronounced distractedly. For all anyone knew, he could've been part of a movie scene. "I think I can manage. I have a way with people." (Besides, I've dealt with their kind a lot more than I'd like to admit).

"You seem awfully content of your demise", the same voice insisted. "Do you have something else in mind?"

The thief smiled a bit more truthfully than before. "Sometimes, dear officers, you have to laugh at life to properly respect it."

There was a thoughtful silence. Then, the same guard asked, "What makes you say that?"

Kaito chuckled from the bottom of his heart. "Aren't you a curious soul?" He exclaimed joyously. "If I told you every secret life has to offer, it wouldn't be any fun."

"You didn't answer his question." The female said suddenly.

The teenager made a sound of surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I'm talking about. His question. If you had something else in mind."

'Smart', he thought. Kaito kept his famous poker face with perfection though. "Of course. Me offering you a flower."

She groaned. "You're impossible."

"That's not true, milady. I'm as possible as the number of dresses that could fit you."

"I didn't mean it like that, dork."

"I know." He was enjoying himself a little bit too much with that conversation. However, as much as he wanted to continue, he remembered he wanted to find something out, and with slight indifference, he said, "But let's include the rest so that they don't feel left out. About the criminals there, is it true that Kudo Shinichi was sent to this same prison?"

A moment of hesitation followed before the first male voice answered, "Yes, it's true. How did you know?"

Kaito shrugged as best as he could in his position. "Just a feeling. But really, why would you do that?" He asked with genuine curiosity. A month ago, that detective was caught in the middle of a crime scene after seemingly committing the murder of Miyano Akemi, one of the most prestigious scientists in Japan. All evidence pointed at him, but the thief still couldn't believe that he was the murderer. From his encounters with him, Kaito had thought that Kudo Shinichi, despite their differences and the pleasure it brought the magician to know that the detective wouldn't interfere in his heists anymore, was a good person with a strong sense of justice, and definitely not someone capable of killing.

"For starters," a male voice stated, "we aren't the ones who decide where people go. We just follow orders. And secondly, you can ask him yourself when you arrive."

"I'll take that into account." Kaito replied nonchalantly. "Thanks for the answer, Mr…"

"Enough chit-chat people." A firm voice suddenly commanded. "This is a serious transport operation, not a goddamn interview. And everyone, behave yourselves."

"What have we done now?" The woman questioned indignant.

Kaito saw his opportunity and swelled his chest. "That's right," he imitated the commanding voice perfectly, "according to article number 110.362, such behavior is strictly prohibited during labor hours. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

He got the effect he was hoping for. Lots of sounds of awe were heard around him, dissolving the rigid atmosphere like butter. Kaito let a soft grin make its way to his face.

"Kid! Next time you interrupt you'll spend the rest of the journey with your mouth covered and no food. Be quiet if you appreciate your well-being, understood?"

His grin turned into a _very_ naughty smirk. "Understood, sir!"

"Good." The person, who was very probably the commander, stopped talking and went back to his business.

Three seconds passed with no major events.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

The sounds of weapons being readied and people standing up filled the room. After that, the thundering voice of the commander was heard. "What the HELL is this!?"

Kaito remained placid while a weird, popping noise resounded throughout the cabin like exploding bubbles. "By the way officer, you should take care of your own well-being too."

'At least I'm not entirely out of tricks yet'. He imagined the commander looking at him murderously while holding on one hand a package of cigarettes and the other a single one half-destroyed and covered with bubbly foam. 'Too bad I can't see right now'.

"That's it! Someone check out all of his restraints, cover his mouth tightly with a cloth and for god's sake, DON'T let him do anything funny!" He bellowed enraged before getting closer to Kaito and whispering, "Cause I'll wipe out that silly smile of yours myself."

Kaito did a toothy grin. "So I take it you won't stop smoking?"

The grumply man growled and stomped back the way he came. 'There goes my source of entertainment'. The other guards checked his restraints and proceeded to put a cloth over his mouth, in which he managed to say one more thing. "See, ladies and gentlemen? Life sometimes deserves to be laughed at."

Several weird popping sounds and curses were heard afterwards.

After that episode, the officers guarding him stayed as silent as corpses and the ride continued as tedious as it was meant to be. He tried everything he could think of to amuse himself, which included counting to a thousand, rehearsing his whole life up to that moment and fiddling absentmindedly with his restraints.

Eventually, he slept to escape death by boredom. When he woke up, all his muscles were aching the guards were hustling around him. Kaito immediately started listening for any useful information like the time, but just like before, they were dead silent.

He muffled a yawn while the officers finally untied his legs and hauled him to his feet. His legs felt as stiff as bones as they led him out of the vehicle to somewhere he never thought he'd go: to prison.

* * *

 **I'm super nervous about this fanfic, I've never done anything like this before. If you like it, pleeeeease review and I'll keep updating, although not very frequently. I'll also appreciate any advices you can give to improve my overall writing. As I said, this is completely new to me.**

 **PS: What do you think? Did Shinichi really commit murder? (I don't know why I bother writing this, the answer is obvious)** **And no, Kaito does not know Aoko in this universe. Yet.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Quote based on How To Train Your Dragon 2) I wake up, it's still dark outside, school or hell is calling, I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is wrong in the world when I check my cellphone and... BAM. 2 reviews, 3 follows and 2 favorites, and that was just the beginning! (Yeah, still remember) I'm SO happy you liked my story, because I have a lot planned for it and you readers are the whole purpose of its existence. And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm a slow and paranoid writer who revises her stories again and again and again until I'm satisfied, which takes a lot of time.**

**So here's the next chapter! Again, a million thanks for your support, and I hope this story can flourish to its full potential!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

While he walked blindly to his destination, Kaito clearly perceived the change of atmosphere. Hushed voices wandered every corner like aimless thoughts and the echo of their footsteps gave away some unguarded information, like the amount of guard around him, the floor's material and the size of the room they were in. He also smelled the cold scent of concrete, dust and humidity.

Stealing didn't always involve physical objects.

"Watch the stairs", a guard warned. Kaito would've loved to make a remark about how much easier it could be if they'd let him see and avoid making a fool of himself, but of course he couldn't. So he trudged carefully through the tricky path, which seemed to go downwards in a kind of spiral.

"So," the booming voice of the commander spoke as they moved. "While we're at it, I'll explain how things work around here with a set of rules I invented myself. Rule Number 1, you must not run around or make any kind of activity that would demand body effort during your stay. Rule Number-"

Kaito 'mmmed' to call the commander's attention, as he still had his mouth covered. The voice stopped talking for a moment, then ordered to someone, "Take off the cover."

Kaito felt, a second later, the annoying pressure of the cloth leave his mouth, and he marveled at his recovered freedom before inquiring "Wait a moment sir, why aren't I supposed to do that?", feeling indignant at the prospect. Having spent the whole trip sitting with almost no possibility of moving took its toll, and further inactivity couldn't be good for him, both physically and mentally.

"It's not a matter of supposition Mr. Kaito," the police officer stated harshly. "It's an obligation that every prisoner has to follow in order to coexist in the most effective way possible and prevent anything inappropiate from happening. And I know what you're thinking: so, what if I just do it while no one's watching? Well, that's what this is for."

Then Kaito felt something weird. He suspected someone had just poked his right wrist, probably the commander, but the contact felt... wrong. He furrowed his brow behind the blindfold. 'What's the matter with my wrist? Is there something on it?'

He fumbled with his hands, trying to reach the spot where he was touched, and although his handcuffs didn't let him brush his fingers directly against it, by pushing his hands together he was able to perceive something hard and cold somewhere slightly above his wrist. It was a metal band.

Which was definitely not there previously.

'They put it on me while I was sleeping!', Kaito realized. 'So they did want me to get bored after all'.

"What's this?" He asked disturbed.

"Don't tell him." The female cop said suddenly. "Leave him with the doubt to tempt him to break the rule and pay the consequences later."

"Huh!?" Kaito couldn't believe they'd let that happen. "No, tell me! I-I mean," he coughed awkwardly at his outburst. "Wouldn't it be better for me to know what would happen so that I don't break any rules? That's their purpose to begin with."

"But isn't that what magicians do?" The voice rebuffed. "They never reveal how they do their magic tricks to look mysterious, so you should understand my reasons more than anyone Kid, although mines are much more plausible than yours if you ask me."

'She's really getting into my nerves', he thought, starting to get irritated. He'd have answered that it wasn't the same thing if the commander hadn't beaten him to it.

"Stop it, the two of you! I'm in charge of the prisoners here, so it's my responsibility to decide what to do with them." The exasperated cop took a deep breath before continuing. "However, I have to agree with Kid on this one. I've told everyone who uses that band what it does, and this case is not going to be an exception."

Kaito grinned with relief. "Thank you."

"Nothing personal Kid. I'm still gonna make you wish you haven't been born."

"Is that a challenge?" The teen provoked.

"No, it's a certainty. Anyway," the commander dismissed quickly, "that metal band can do three things. One is record your location to the prison's database. Two is read your heart rate, which takes me to the third and most important of its abilities: to inject you with a tranquilizer every time it catches you above the normal number of beats per second. As a result you'll be immobilized."

'Seriously? That's so cool!' The magician thought, although his mind was somewhere else. In truth, he was still a little frustrated that he hadn't felt the metal band after he had woken up. Even at that moment, the only reason he knew it was there was that he had been told. He had been completely fooled by it, as if it had already become part of him. That metal band would surely complicate matters.

"Now let's keep moving!" The commander bellowed. Kaito didn't realize they had stopped moving. 'First the band, now my ability to tell whether I'm moving? This place must be getting to me'.

They resumed their descent with the commander's voice practically on their ears. "So continuing where we left off, next is Rule Number 2: you must obey every command you're given without exceptions. Rule Number 3: it is strictly forbidden to initiate any kind of physical aggression or violation of privacy to the guards or the staff members working here. Especially the staff members."

'What is that supposed to mean?' He heard someone scoff wryly, but he decided not to pursue the subject. 'I understand this prison less and less'. "Rule Number 4..."

The rest was meaningless stuff like 'must not eat more food than the amount you're given' and 'must not dirty your clothes' and blah blah blah. 'He must be the dullest man on Earth', Kaito thought. The voice soon dissolved into the background and the teen yawned in boredom.

That turned out to be a mistake. Suddenly, he was jolted back to reality by a loud clap near his face. He jumped from the shock, almost tripping down the stairs, and grinned sheepishly. "Oops?"

"Listen while I'm speaking, Kid!" The commander roared, his voice easily resonating throughout the entire facility. "And that's an order. These rules are like the border between chaos and harmony, the definition of ying and yang! Failure in their fulfillment brings chaos and disorder! And I won't let a disrespectful and stuck-up teenager like yourself turn this beauty of a prison into a children's playground, understood!?"

Kaito had to work really hard not to burst out laughing. 'Not to mention melodramatic'. "But officer, since when isn't the world humanity's personal punching bag?"

The commander growled menacingly. "You've been warned Kid. Don't come crying at me later for not telling you the rest of the rules."

"Doesn't anyone else see the irony in this conversation?" The female voice commented.

The annoyed cop growled again as they finally veered away from the stairs into another area. "REALLY not in the mood, Aoko-kun. I'm at my limit."

Kaito perked up. "Aoko. Is that your name?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Oh, I was just surprised. It's a shame people don't call their daughters like that so much, it's a really lovely name. That must mean you're special."

"I shouldn't have asked." Aoko regretted.

"It's still a pleasure to know your name, Aoko-san. I hope I'll have plenty of chances to use it in my stay."

"You won't have many problems with that, unfortunately."

He grinned teasingly. "Do you find my presence annoying, Aoko-san?"

"Maybe."

"Please don't refrain yourself to spare my feelings, milady. Honesty is a quality worthy of a pure being."

"You sure you can take it?"

"The truth cuts through any wall, including myself. But I shall happily fall if it means conserving your purity." 'That detective would be proud of me'.

Aoko chuckled and said cheerfully, as if she was just given a gift she really liked, "Ok. I absolutely, utterly, completely hate you."

No one talked for a moment. Then, she added, "Wow, that felt good."

'Hey!', Kaito cringed internally. 'A bit of tact would be nice, especially after my selfless speech."

The commander saved him again. "We're here." He declared with exasperation. "Take off his blindfold."

Time slowed down in those few seconds before his vision was returned. Kaito had been dying to be able to check out the prison by himself for a long time due to all the proclamations about its top-notch security, and in that instant, a million scenarios passed through his wild imagination. What else would the prison have in store for him besides the metal band? 'Will it have sophisticated x-rays that can follow and skewer any prisoner that try to escape? Or heat sensors placed at every corner

to keep the criminals at bay?' The possibilities were endless!

Harsh lightning interrupted his train of thought, blinding him almost as succesfully as the blindfold had. The result of many hours of darkness made him blink to adjust to the bright room. "Welcome to your new home." The commander announced.

The teenager took an eager look around and found himself quite... disappointed.

Kaito was in a relatively short, narrow corridor with 10 cell doors on each side and white lights lining the ceiling. Everything was made of grey concrete and there were also security cameras and guards distributed over the place.

And, that was it.

'This is the prison everyone is drooling about?' The thief thought with disbelief, his previous ideas easily dismantling. 'Looks like any crappy police station to me'.

"So, what do you think?" The commander asked with pride.

"Well..." Kaito searched for the right words, and he ended up showing a more teenage side of him. "It does an incredibly good job in concealing its secret weapon, which I'm totally sure is around here somewhere." He wasn't generally sarcastic, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Unexpectedly, another officer near him, who was wearing a dark blue uniform and carrying a gun, started chuckling with mirth. "You're not the only one who said the same thing, isn't he boss?"

Now that he could see, Kaito examined the commander in close detail. He was a tall man in his late thirties with a darker uniform whose most distinguishable feature besides his firm stance, was a thick black beard (Kaito could swear he saw a bit of foam sticking to it).

The man frowned. "Well, someone has something in common with you." From the looks of it, it wasn't a very pleasant memory. He glanced for a moment at something, or someone, behind Kaito, but he returned his gaze back at the thief instantly. "And here I thought you above everyone else would be able to acknowledge the true potential of this place." He lamented. "Nonetheless, you'll eventually learn to respect this prison with time. It may even be better for prisoners to underestimate it." He smirked, which was kind of unnerving. Not that Kaito cared.

They started towards the cells. He didn't make it obvious, but the magician inspected every inch of the corridor with professional eye. "I don't know why,' he thought suddenly, 'but something about this place seems oddly familiar. I can't tell the reason, I've never even been here. But still, something about the layout, something about the general essence..." He couldn't put a finger on it for the life of him.

Meanwhile, the criminals they passed eyed the newly-arrived with interest. All of them wore the same orange uniforms and metal bands on their wrists. They were probably thinking, 'WOW, is that Kaito Kid? He's so young and handsome!', or , 'Can I get an autograph from him?' Nah, who was he kidding? Maybe they didn't even know him and were much more probably thinking, 'Haha, what a loser', or, 'The police arrests anyone these days'. That, or just like Kaito they didn't care.

At last, they stopped at an empty cell which had a plate on the door that spelled 'F-13'. It was a cell like any other: small and grey with a single bunk and a morbid sink which most likely didn't work. It was extremely depressing. 'How can anyone live here?', Kaito thought.

The commander fished a set of keys out of his pocket and went through them slowly and awkwardly, his face an increasing shade of uncertainty. Eventually, one of the guards asked, "Is something the matter, boss?"

The former man grimaced. "I don't think I know which key opens this door."

An uncomfortable silence ensued. Indecipherable noises decorated the background, like that thing that kept rattling inside one of the cells or the metallic tinkering of a working machine.

And then, Kaito heard the most beautiful sound in the entire world. One that eased every pain, every tension life could generate and also gave it its meaning. He heard a laugh. A shameless, nurturing, wonderful laugh. A female one.

He turned to look at the only person of that gender in the group. Aoko was a young woman no older than 18 who sported both a blue skirt and a blue T-shirt, definitely not the clothes of a police officer. Her hair was a metallic dark copper which hung messily past her shoulders that followed her on her laughing fit. "You don't know... which... after... all this time..." She kept laughing without a care in the world.

The thief couldn't help it. He also joined the girl, and in a matter of time, the other guards did too. Even some of the criminals grinned in merriment, not because they knew what was happening, but because they felt like it.

Soon enough, they had a corridor full of laughter.

'When was the last time someone had laughed out of pure absurdity in here?' Kaito wondered.

The only one not laughing was the commander, who was as red as a tomato by the time the laughing stopped. He looked at Aoko as she recovered herself. "Are you done yet?"

Aoko smiled pleasantly. Her eyes were distractingly blue. "Give me a minute." She laughed some more, then stepped forward and took the keys from the commander. As she rummaged through them, she commented while shaking her head, "I've been here for less than a month and I know this prison better than you do."

Surprisingly, the cop didn't contradict her. In a moment, she picked a key and gave it to the police officer, who proceeded in opening the door. What the teen hadn't expected was how young Aoko would turn out to be. Even though her voice was mature, she was practically his same age. What was she doing in there?

Before Kaito could think further of the subject, the door opened with a creak. The commander got behind him and took off his handcuffs with another key (he guessed that one was separated from the others so the poor lad wouldn't get confused), which his hands were very grateful for. "Get in." He was ordered.

Kaito did as he was told, not wasting more of his time in the corridor while Aoko watched the scene with unexpected horror. It didn't matter how much she disliked the magician and dreamed of that moment, the sight of a mere teenager being condemned to such a fate affected her more than she had originally thought. The fact that she had helped to look for the key wasn't gratifying either. 'What kind of person does that make me?'

However, Kaito spoke to Aoko for one last time after the commander closed the door behind him. "What's your surname, Aoko-san?" He had a nagging suspicion he knew who she was.

She refused to look at him in return. It was amazing how quickly she went from careless happiness to being outright serious. 'Is she ashamed of something?' He thought.

"Why do you want to know?" She replied.

"Because it wouldn't be polite of me to keep calling you by your first name as lovely as it is, wouldn't it?" Then he said suggestively, "Or maybe you want me to call you by your first name, Aoko-chan?"

That made her feel a little more glad he was behind bars. "O-Of course not!" She burst angrily. 'Who does he think he is?' "Don't ever call me like that again. It's Nakamori-san from now on, ok?" Her cheeks went hot without her permission, which was something they did way too often for her liking. "Don't forget it."

Kaito maintained a calm demeanor. "Of course, Nakamori-san. How could I forget the name of the family who imprisoned me in the first place?" So she really was Nakamori Ginzo's daughter. No wonder she hated him.

"Let's go now, everyone." The commander ordered. "Our job here is done."

The thief decided to find out more about Aoko Nakamori later. He waited as the group scattered in different directions except for one guard who kept a much more easy-going expression than the others. When he was the only one remaining, he stated,"I think I now know what you mean by laughing at life, Kid."

Kaito smiled sincerely. "You do?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. We all need to know."

* * *

 **Finally, Kaito meets Aoko, who's less than thrilled to see him. We all know why she really hates him, but our favorite thief still doesn't. Poor Aoko...**

 **As always, please review if you liked it and I'll keep updating (again, sorry if it takes time). Advices are also very very appreciated.**

 **PS: I know, I know. Maybe everyone expected there to be an update, but sadly it's just me correcting the very shameful spacing error the fanfic application of the iPad made. I'm very sorry for it, during that time I was on holidays and my only means of updating the story was by iPad, and it's not nearly as... efficient as using the laptop. Don't worry, I'm still working on the third chapter, although I can't guarantee it'll be out soon (cough school cough).**

 **But what I CAN guarantee is that if you thought Aoko and Kaito hit it off badly, it won't be half as bad as what's going to happen next chapter (hysterical laughter). And maaaaaybe a certain detective will make a minor appearance (I have to stop spoiling you).**

 **Anyways, just as I said before, please review if you liked it (or not)! For they are the motor that drives every writer.**

 **And last but not least,THANKS for reading.**


End file.
